Talk:Roronoa D. Mikayla/@comment-4771338-20120314155142/@comment-4463311-20120316141010
Me: They are so mean :( oh poor Mikayla oh well they would in for a surprise at whats going to happen to you fufu. Mikayla: What you mean by that? Me: hmmm oh you will have to see but as for dealing for the rest of the "humans" *Kaze snaps his fingers, as Jumbo, Sister Psycho and The Ambrose Brothers behind them.* Fufufuf and Puta and Jakiro we have a special meeting for you know :P Krolowa: My so these are the two I want, such manly men. Tell me could you survive after spending a night with the Okama God. Dokugata: No! I wish to show these gentlemen a good time and teach them some really manners to never to talk to lady as special as Mikayla is hahahaha. Mikayla: what do you mean by that clown? Dokugata: Oh nothing you little slut puppy, just don't give up your day job hahaha! Mikayla:............... Me: Uh oh, ummm Doku maybe you shouldn't have been called. Dokugata: Why not? Hahah, you need back up so I am helping you. You know should have called in the Roronoa Crew first and not us. Me: But you, Krolowa and Takashi are going on a date with Puta and Jakiro, think of it as a ummm three on two date fufu:P. I am so jealous of you three, such a nice new meat for you three :P Takashi: I don't like them, you can count me out. *walks away* Me: But Takashi I thought you would fall in love with them? Takashi: No they aren't my type, I never liked people with green hair. Me: O.O what! but you have a wanted poster of Yoro and Zoro in your room? Takashi: Its target practice for me hehehehe! Me: oh I see, like ummmmm *Quickly hides his nova's wanted poster and puts Demetrius wanted poster in its play, as he throws knifes at it.* Yeah target practice Mikayla: Say what you wish, it is the life that had happened to me for years now. Nothing has changed, it only shows me that humans are so cruel and deserve to get killed by the Roronoa Crew's blades. I only need them and my beloved Reiniku! Reiniku: Heh, I told you humans were nothing more than simple bugs. Oh well, I never thought of them as humans to begin with it. Mostly walking sacks of meat filled with water. Mikayla: You have no need to worry about them *Reiniku and Mikayla is seen kissing* Me: O.O ummmmmm you two * Pushes them into Mikayla's quarters* stop scaring them . Trick or treat Trio: If you want to see what really scares people look in here. * The trio holds up a mirror* Me: Little brats T_T Witchy: whats wrong Kage? You know its true, you scare little children and even old people, they just fall over and have a heart attack hahahaha! * The three put a paper bag over Kaze's head* Skelly: He looks one thousand times better Devily: Yes hehe, who wants to play hair saloon with us? *The trio holds out giant scissors, a hair drier and more bombs* Witchy: Come on! Play hair saloon with us! Me: I will get you later! *Kicks the trio away and they fly away team rocket style* Trio: WERE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! Me: Anyways...........why do you want to kill this woman she does have a surprise for you! Dokugata: What is it? Krolowa: Is it my Spade in a box and wrapped for me? Me: No even better, I think slutty in there is pregnant!!!!! *Kaze's characters drop* What? I thought people like it when someones pregnant? Dokugata: Hahahaha, can't wait to see what their kid is going to look like!